Preventing Armageddon
by Reno's-Kaira
Summary: This is a story of about a brother and sister who eventually find their way back to each other after believing the other has been dead for many years.  Can Abel protect his sister from their older brother, Cain, from using her to destroy the Earth once mo
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Trinity Blood…. They are the sole property of Sunao Yoshida, Kiyo Kyujyo, and Thores Shibamoto…. I am just borrowing them for my fan fiction…. The only thing related to Trinity Blood that I own is a few mangas and a few DVDs…. I do however own any original characters that I create and the storyline of my story…. Please do not steal this… I have really worked hard on it in order to share it with you all.**

Author Notes: _**~~…~~ denotes flashbacks, dreams, and nightmares**_**; **…** denotes scene changes; * denotes notes at the bottom of the chapter**

**Chapter 1**

In a dark and dank cell sat a young woman about nineteen years of age. Through a small window high up on the wall above her, an insufficient amount of moonlight crept into the room. The girl was sitting on the cold stone floor with her back firmly planted against the wall. Her blood red hair not only fell down the part of her back that was exposed but also her shoulders as well. She had her scarred up knees pulled up to her chest and her face buried in her knees. She would have wrapped her arms around her knees but they were tightly chained to the wall behind her. The only visible thing that could be seen on the girl was a "birthmark" of sorts at the base of her neck. Her "birthmark" was that of two dragons fighting each other. The clothes she wore barely covered her thin and pale body.

Just then, the huge and heavy wooden door to her hellhole opened and in stepped a tall man. The girl weakly picked her head up from her knees and looked up at her visitor. Her emerald eyes glowed slightly and weakly in the darkness that surrounded her as she let out a raspy growl to her unwanted visitor. The girl would have lunged at her visitor if it were not for the chains that held her close to the wall behind her.

"What do you want?" she growled out at the man. "Have you come to finally kill me?"

The man just laughed at the girl's questions. He stepped farther into the room just enough to enter the pale moonlight, revealing what he looked like. The moonlight revealed that he was wearing a nicely fitted suit. He also had long black hair that fell down his back in a ponytail. His eyes were a menacing black color.

"Now why would I want to kill you, Ariana Nightroad? You are our weapon to destroying the Vatican," the man said to her.

Ariana just stared up at the man before her with a scared look in her green eyes. She couldn't believe what he had said to her. She didn't want to hurt anyone again. The last time she was used as a "weapon", she ended up killing her family, or so she thought, and everyone else that was around her at the time. Every time she closed her eyes, the memory of that fateful night came back to haunt her.

"I won't do it, Kevin. I would rather die than kill anyone again," Ariana yelled at the man before her.

Kevin just leaned back against the wall and smiled evilly at Ariana. He knew what she was capable of doing once the power within her was released upon the world. He knew that she had the power to not only destroy a whole continent but also the whole world if need be.

"Like I told you, my dear. If I could kill you, I would but I can't," Kevin seethed at her.

Ariana shrank back against the wall as best as she could in order to get away from Kevin. Her eyes once again started to glow green as she felt her anger starting to rise within her. She had always hated Kevin and she didn't know why.

"Why can't you kill me, Kevin?" she asked in a dangerous tone that was unbecoming of her.

"Because you are the only one who can bring about Armageddon on this world," came a voice from the doorway beside Kevin.

Both Ariana and Kevin looked towards the open cell door and saw another man standing there. Ariana tried to blend into the wall behind her even more as the newcomer entered her cell, her domain.

Once the man was far enough into the room, Ariana was able to see what he looked like. She noticed he was also wearing a nicely fitted suit just like Kevin. She then let her eyes drift up and down his tall frame. She finally let her eyes travel up to meet the newcomer's eyes. That was when she noticed his eyes were a deep crimson color and his hair was black as night just like Kevin's.

"What do you mean I can bring about Armageddon on this world? And who are you?" Ariana asked in an angered tone.

The newcomer just grinned at Ariana as he answered the girl before him, "You have the mark if Armageddon on your neck, girl. And my name is Daemon."

Daemon walked up to Ariana and knelt down in front of her. He grinned even more at her as he pulled something out of his pocket. Ariana recognized the object as a medical syringe filled with a strange yellow substance.

She tried to get away from Daemon and the needle in his hand. She quickly remembered that she was still chained to the wall of her dark cell. Just then, Ariana started to cry.

"Please don't make me kill innocent people again," Ariana begged as she looked deeply into Daemon's crimson's eyes.

Daemon just continued to smile at Ariana as he watched the fear of what she was capable of doing shine in her beautiful emerald eyes. He knew and could tell that she was starting to remember the last time she brought Armageddon on the planet. He reached out and gently stroked her dirty and tear-streaked cheek.

"Just sleep, my dear crusnik," he whispered in her ear as he slowly injected the needle into the mark on Ariana's neck.

Ariana screamed out in pain as the needle was inserted into her skin. She felt the world of darkness starting to creep into her line of sight. She soon gave into said darkness as it enveloped her weary body. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep as her head hung below her shoulders.

"Abel," she whispered out as she fell deeper into the world of unconsciousness.

Daemon grinned as he got back to his feet and walked towards the wooden door in order to leave the dark and musty room. He stopped just as he reached the door. He then turned and looked right at Kevin.

"Keep an eye on her," he said to Kevin with a slight growl. "And let me know the moment my pet starts to show signs of losing control."

Kevin nodded his head as he watched his boss leave the tiny cell. He too walked out of the room, shutting and locking the door behind him.

"This world will soon be ours," Kevin said as he sat down in the chair outside the door and bore his fangs to himself.

You see, Kevin and Daemon are part of a race of people called vampires. They are out to wipe the terrans, humans, from the Earth so they could have the planet to themselves and they are going to use poor Ariana to do it.

**at the Vatican**

A silver-haired man, dressed in long black priest robes, was sitting in his room relaxing before he had to go and give his report to Cardinal Caterina Sforza. He leaned back in the chair, he was sitting in, and closed his emerald eyes. He smiled slightly to himself as he let his thoughts drift to his long lost sister, Ariana.

"Abel," he heard faintly in his mind.

The man sat up straight when he heard his name being called by someone he thought was long since dead. 'Ariana,' he thought to himself as he once again relaxed back into his chair and closed his eyes once more.

While the man was reminiscing about his past, the door to his room slowly opened a head full of bright red hair came through the small opening.

"Father Nightroad," a calm and quiet female voice called into the quiet and dark room.

The man in the chair quickly opened his eyes and looked towards the opened door of his room. He smiled slightly when he saw the red-haired nun standing just inside the opened door.

"What is it, Esther?" he asked as he adjusted his small-rimmed glasses on his face.

Esther slowly walked into the room and looked at the priest named Abel with her big brown eyes. She stopped just shy of his chair.

"Cardinal Sforza is waiting to see you, Father Nightroad," Esther said back to the man seated before her.

"Please call me Abel, Sister Esther," Abel said as he got to his feet.

Esther nodded her head as she continued to stare at Abel. The passive look on her face quickly turned to a look of concern. She stepped closer to Abel.

"Something bothering you, Father Nightroad?" she asked him worriedly.

Abel looked down at Esther with a weak smile. No one at the Vatican other than Caterina knew about Abel's past.

"I was just thinking of someone I lost a long time ago," he said as he walked past the young woman in front of him.

Esther just looked at Abel's retreating back. She quickly followed after him as they left the room. She soon fell into step beside Abel. She kept her eyes on Abel. She then looked away and looked in the direction they were walking. She noticed that there wasn't much to the long hallway they were walking down. Just then, Esther looked back at Abel.

"Who was she?" Esther asked out of the blue.

Abel stopped walking and looked at the woman standing beside him. He had a shocked but yet slightly angry look on his face. He couldn't believe that Esther would ask him something like that. He sighed as he looked away from her.

"My sister, Ariana," he said just above a whisper.

Esther once again looked towards the floor as she felt tears start to well up in her eyes. She didn't mean to bring up bad memories from the past for him.

"I'm sorry for asking such a personal question, Father Nightroad," she whispered as she walked away from Abel and towards her own room.

Abel sighed once more as he continued his way towards Caterina's office. He really didn't mean to take his anger out on Esther. But it was still a hard subject for him not only to talk about but to also think about her as well.

"Ari," he whispered quietly to himself as he stopped in front of a wooden door.

Abel reached out and knocked on the door softly. He waited very patiently for someone to answer his knock and let him know that it was okay to enter the room.

"Come in, Abel," came the soft reply of a woman on the other side of the door.

Abel slowly opened the door and entered the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Trinity Blood…. They are the sole property of Sunao Yoshida, Kiyo Kyujyo, and Thores Shibamoto…. I am just borrowing them for my fan fiction…. The only thing related to Trinity Blood that I own is a few mangas and a few DVDs…. I do however own any original characters that I create and the storyline of my story…. Please do not steal this… I have really worked hard on it in order to share it with you all.**

Author Notes: _**~~…~~ denotes flashbacks, dreams, and nightmares**_**; **…** denotes scene changes; * denotes notes at the bottom of the chapter**

**Chapter 2**

The woman sitting behind the desk looked up as the door to her office was opened and in stepped Abel. She smiled up at him as he stepped further into the office. She could see the perplexed look on her friend's face. She slowly got to her feet as her long blond hair billowed out behind her. She wore a monocle on her right eye. Her huge red hat sat gracefully on her head. She continued to eye Abel. The woman was able to tell that something was bothering him.

"Something wrong, Abel?" she asked him worriedly.

Abel looked up at the woman standing behind the desk staring back at him. He sighed as he walked towards the desk and the woman. Once he reached the chair in front of the desk, he collapsed into the chair and held his head in his hands.

"I was just thinking about Ariana," he mumbled into his hands.

The woman just stared at Abel. She knew who he was talking about. But she thought that Ariana had died years ago. She moved around to the front of her desk so that she could look at Abel better. She then knelt in front of him and pulled his hands from his face.

"What has made you start thinking about your sister, Abel?" asked the woman in a gentle voice.

Abel looked up at the woman kneeling before him. He tried to smile but couldn't. He sighed heavily as he prepared to tell the woman why he was thinking about Ariana.

"I thought I heard Ari's voice calling out to me a little while ago, Caterina," he said in a quiet tone.

Caterina sighed as well as she once again got to her feet. She then leaned back against her desk as she looked down at Abel. Her heart was really going out to him. She knew what he went through when he had lost Ariana back then.

"Abel, is it possible that Ariana may still be alive?" she asked out of the blue.

Abel shrugged his shoulders slightly. That thought had crossed his mind when he first heard his sister's voice in his mind earlier.

"That may be possible, Caterina," he said to the female cardinal. "But even if Ari is still alive, I wouldn't even know where to look for her."

Caterina smiled at her friend. She knew that Abel was right about not knowing where to look for Ariana. She then walked back around to her chair that was behind her desk. Caterina sat down in her chair and eyed Abel. She was beginning to wonder if Abel's older brother would know where Ariana was at. But she also knew that Abel wouldn't have anything to do with Cain other than to kill him.

"I will do my best to help in finding your sister before something serious happens to her. I will have the other 'AX' members help as well," she said to him.

Abel smiled up at Caterina. He knew that the female cardinal would do anything in her power to help him find Ariana. He then slowly got to his feet and turned towards the door.

"Thank you, Caterina," he said as he left the room.

Caterina sighed as softly as she watched her long time friend leave her office. She knew that she had to find a way to help find Abel's sister before it was too late.

**meanwhile**

Outside the door that led to Ariana's cell, Kevin continued to stand watch. He was starting to nod off when he heard a slight growling noise come from behind the closed door. He then reached for the key to the wooden door that was in his pocket and pulled it out. Kevin then placed the key into the lock and opened the door. He was greeted by a pair of glowing emerald eyes.

"Daemon is going to be so pleased when he sees this," he said as he closed the door and locked it once more. He then headed towards Daemon's office.

**in the cell**

Ariana had slowly started to come to from the deep sleep that she was put into thanks to Daemon. She couldn't see anything at first when she opened her eyes. But once her eyes adjusted to them glowing green, she was able to see a little better. She picked her head up slightly and looked around. She growled when she noticed that she was still in the cell.

Ariana then looked up at her cell door when she heard it scrape across the stone floor. She growled even more when she saw Kevin's head poke into the room. She wanted to lunge at him but the chains binding her prevented her from doing just that. She calmed down when she saw him close the door, no doubt going to get Daemon.

She then leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes. She took in slow deep breaths in order to get her senses under control. There was no way that she was going to let Daemon and Kevin use her however they pleased. She didn't want to destroy the world once more like she done a while back.

A few minutes later, the door to her cell opened and in stepped Daemon followed by Kevin. Ariana looked up at the two men and growled under her breath. She could feel the crusnik in her wanting to come out since it was fail-safe that was implanted in her. She pulled on the chains that still bound her wrists to the wall behind her.

"You know that this will never work, Daemon," Ariana growled out.

Daemon just smiled as he walked towards the bound Ariana. Once Daemon was close enough to her, he knelt down in front of her and gently ran the back of his right hand down her left cheek.

"Oh it will, Ariana," he said to her as he leaned in close to her left her so Kevin couldn't hear what he was going to say to her next. "I know that the crusnik in you is a safeguard to prevent you from losing control and bringing about Armageddon. But you see, the liquid that I injected into you a few hours ago has overridden that safeguard. There is nothing that can stop you from bringing Armageddon on this world once again, my dear."

Ariana growled even more fiercely than before. She looked up at Daemon as her eyes began to glow even darker than before when Kevin popped his head into the room earlier. She pulled on the chains one more time and broke them and got to her feet. She grinned evilly at both Daemon and Kevin. She even bowed her head slightly to Daemon. Her mind was completely taken over by the need to kill. _'Help me, Abel. I don't want to destroy the earth once again,'_ she thought to herself in hopes that her brother would hear her pleas.

"Master," she said to Daemon as her birthmark started to glow even more fiercely on her neck.

**back with Abel**

Abel was walking back down the hallway towards his room when all of a sudden he felt a sharp pain shoot through his body. He fell to his knees as the pain intensified.

"Ariana," he whispered as he passed out from the pain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the characters of the Trinity Blood…. They are the sole property of Sunao Yoshida, Kiyo Kyujyo, and Thores Shibamoto…. I am just borrowing them for my fan fiction…. The only thing related to Trinity Blood that I own is a few mangas and all the DVDs…. I do however own any original characters that I create and the storyline of my story…. Please do not steal this… I have really worked hard on it in order to share it with you all.**

**Author Notes:**_**~~…~~ denotes flashbacks, dreams, and nightmares**_**; **…** denotes scene changes; * denotes notes at the bottom of the chapter**

**Chapter 3**

Daemon smiled down at Ariana when he heard her call him master. He could tell that he had complete control over her. He, too, had gotten to his feet at the same time as Ariana. He then looked over at Kevin with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Leave us, Kevin," he said to the other man. "There is something that I need to talk to my dear crusnik about."

Kevin nodded his head as he turned to leave both Daemon and Ariana alone in the cell. He closed the door behind him and then proceeded to walk down the hall. He could only wonder what Daemon was going to talk to Ariana about.

**back in the cell**

Ariana finally looked up at Daemon with glowing red eyes. She smiled evilly at her "master". "What is it that you would like to talk to me about, my master?" she asked as best as she could without sounding like she was growling.

Daemon smiled even more at his little puppet. He could tell that she was anxious to get out and start Armageddon on the world once more. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it slightly.

"I want you to go to the Empire and kill the Empress," he said to Ariana with a small smile. "And then I want you to go to the Vatican and kill Pope Alessandro and his aides."

Ariana nodded her head as she turned towards the door of her cell to leave. She started to walk towards the door when she stopped all of a sudden.

"Master, what am I to do if I come face to face with my brother?" she asked Daemon quietly.

Daemon smiled even more as he walked over to her by the cell door. He placed both his hands on her shoulders and looked deep into her glowing crimson eyes.

"Kill Abel and Cain will have your head, my dear," he said to her. "Just let Abel be for now."

Ariana nodded her head as she pulled out of Daemon's grip and opened the cell door. She walked out leaving Daemon standing in the open doorway watching her retreating back. Once Ariana was far enough away from her cell, she found the nearest window and jumped out of it landing on the ground with catlike reflexes.

"I can't kill Seth," she said to herself as she ran towards the Empire of the True Race.

**meanwhile**

Abel started to stir and wake up. When he opened his blue eyes, he found himself laying in his bed. He couldn't remember how he got there. The last thing that he remembered was that he was making his way back to his room when he fell to the floor as a strong pain wracked his body. He then passed out from the pain calling out his sister's name.

He then sat up in his bed and looked around the room. His eyes quickly fell on a figure standing near his window. He noticed that the man was wearing the same priest robes as he normally wears. He also noticed that the man had long wavy black hair.

"León?" Abel called out in a weak whisper. "What happened?"

The man called León turned and looked at Abel sitting up on the bed. He walked over to the bed and looked down at the man sitting on it.

"It's about time you woke up, Abel," he said in a strong and loud voice. "Father Havel and I found you passed out in the hall just a few feet from your door. We picked you up and brought you to your room. You were calling out the name 'Ariana' in your sleep. Who is this Ariana?"

Abel sighed and looked away from León. "Ariana is my twin sister," he whispered quietly. "She was thought to be killed a long time ago. But now I am starting to believe that she is still alive."

León couldn't believe what Abel had just told him. He would have never thought that the man sitting on the bed would have a twin sister. He then turned and looked towards the window as a small smile played across his face.

"Is your twin sister cute?" León asked with his back to Abel.

Abel looked up at León with a shocked look on his face. He couldn't believe what León had asked him. There was no way that he was going to let the likes of León anywhere near his sister if they ever found her.

"I am not about to tell you something like that, León," he said in a stronger voice. "Besides, I don't think you would be able to handle my sister."

León quickly turned around and looked at Abel with fire dancing in his eyes. "Now why would you say something like that?" he asked in a hurtful tone.

Just as Abel was about to answer León there was a soft knock at the door to his room. León walked over to the door and opened it only to come face to face with another priest.

"Professor," León said. "Come to see how Abel is doing?"

The priest called Professor just nodded his head. His shot black hair didn't move when he nodded his head to León. He then looked over at the bed and saw Abel sitting up on it. He closed his light blue eyes and smiled slightly. He then walked into the room and his priest robes flowed behind him as he tapped his cane on the tiled floor as he walked.

"How are you feeling, Abel?" Professor asked.

Abel looked over in the Professor's direction when he heard the man's words. He smiled a weak smile as he looked back down at the sheets that was covering his body and sighed slightly.

"I have been better, Professor," said Abel as he looked back up at the Professor. "Ariana is alive and I need to find her before she completely loses control and destroys this world once more."

The Professor looked at Abel with a more serious look on his face this time. He couldn't believe what he had just heard from Abel. Very few knew of what Ariana was capable of doing and how she was related to Abel.

"Are you sure about this, Abel?" he asked in a serious tone. "Have you told Caterina about this?"

Abel nodded his head as he threw back the blankets and sheets that were covering him. It was a good thing that he was wearing his pajamas. He quickly got out of bed and walked over to where his priest robes where laying on the back of the chair. He picked them up and walked into the adjoining bathroom to get changed. Once he was completely dressed, Abel walked out of the bathroom and stared at both León and Professor.

"I have to go and stop Ariana before it is too late," he said as he walked over to the door to his room. "Tell Caterina that I will come back when I have found my twin."

León walked over to Abel and placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "Do you know where to find her, Abel?" he asked with concern in his voice.

Abel turned around and looked at León with a worried but yet serious look on his face. "I have my ways of telling where Ariana is at," he said quietly. "Her and I are after all connected."

With that said, Abel turned back towards the door to his room and opened it. He then walked out of the room, leaving behind a confused León and a smiling Professor. The two men, still standing in the room, left the room once Abel was gone. They both headed towards Caterina's office so that they could tell her what has developed with Abel.

"Is it safe to let him go after Ariana by himself?" León asked as the two of them walked down the long hallway.

Professor just nodded his head as they both continued to walk down the hallway. He knew that it was best if Abel went after Ariana on his own. "Abel is the only one who can help Ariana if she has lost control," he said to León as they both came to a stop in front of Caterina's office door.

**with Ariana**

Ariana had made it to the outskirts of the Empire. She just stared up at the palace that sat up on the mountain in front of her. She grinned evilly to herself.

"Time to die, Augusta Vradica," she growled out in a dangerous tone.

Just as Ariana said that, her whole body started to glow bright green hue. She could feel the power of Armageddon starting to take over. She just let it all come forth as her whole body started to raise off the ground. At the same time that her body started to float above the ground, Ariana started to mumble something incoherent under her breath.

Ariana was just about to release the power of Armageddon when she saw someone in front of her. She smiled evilly to herself as she realized who it was. "Well, hello there, brother dear," she said to the person in front of her. "Come to stop me, Abel?"

Abel just stared at Ariana. He slowly approached his sister as she set back down on the ground in front of him. He could see the power of Armageddon pouring off her slim body. Once he was a few inches away from Ariana, he looked deep into her glowing red eyes.

"I can't let you use this power to destroy the earth once more, Ariana," he said to her in a calming tone.

Ariana growled slightly as she backed away from her brother. She then started to laugh in an evil tone. She knew that there was nothing that either her or Abel could do to stop her since her crusnik half was being prevented from coming out thanks to what Daemon had injected her with.

"There is nothing you can do, Abel," she said back to him. She then walked past Abel so that she could go and finish what she had started here in the Empire. "Now if you don't mind, brother dear, I have to kill the Empress," she called over her shoulder to Abel. Ariana then looked down at the ground and closed her eyes as she continued to walk away from the one person who could help her. _'Please stop me from killing Seth and the Pope,'_ she thought to herself as she suddenly stopped walking and fell to her knees.

Abel watched as Ariana walked away from him. He was able to see the confusion and pain in her eyes. He knew that she was fighting whatever was causing her to act like this. He bowed and shook his head as he turned and walked in the opposite direction that Ariana was taking. As he was walking, he heard Ariana's voice echo in his mind about stopping her. _'I will do my best, sister,'_ he thought to himself. 


End file.
